Sayori's lovers
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Recueil de 2 One-Shots sur les amours de Mademoiselle Wakaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Line**

C'était la première fois qu'_il_ retournait à l'Académie Cross depuis l'incident, tout comme ses camarades de la Night Class. Une année passée aux côtés de Kaname à assurer la protection de la princesse Yuki lui avait paru long, trop long. _Il_ s'était habitué au pavillon de la Lune alors vivre dans le manoir privé de la famille Kuran l'avait complètement changé.

De retour à l'Académie, _il_ se dirigea directement dans son ancienne chambre pour y constater que rien n'avait changé depuis son départ.

CRAC!

En fait si. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, son cousin venait de renverser le pot de fleur à l'entrée de la pièce et improvisait plusieurs excuses sur ce petit incident.

- Ne te rend pas plus ridicule que tu ne l'est Aido.

- Désolé.

Il le regarda ramasser les morceaux de verre en souriant.

- Il ne changera jamais, pensa t-il.

Une odeur de sang flotta dans l'air ambiant tandis que le blond relevait la tête en fixant son doigt d'où s'échappait les perles rouges.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué.

- C'est pas ma faute ! ... Enfin si, un petit peu.

Il loucha sur son index avec déconvenue puis se tourna vers le roux et le lui tendit.

- Tiens, lui dit-il en tournant la tête.

Le plus grand le regarda rapidement puis attrapa son doigt et y passa doucement la langue pour y récupérer le liquide vital et cicatriser sa plaie. Aussitôt soigné, le blond retira son doigt de la bouche de son cousin et sortit. L'autre partit auprès de la fenêtre pour admirer le coucher de soleil comme il le faisait depuis son arrivée ici.

- Kain, Takuma souhaite nous voir.

- J'arrive, répondit-il simplement en détournant le regard de l'astre orangé.

Il sortit à son tour, fermant derrière lui. Il suivit Ruka jusqu'au salon où les attendait le vice-président de la classe.

- Puisque Kaname n'est pas là, c'est moi qui dirige.

- Ne profite pas de ton nouveau rang, lui souffla Rima.

- Nous reprenons les cours dès demain, en attendant, évitez de faire n'importe quoi.

Le regard de Takuma dériva tout naturellement sur Aido qui soupira.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Tous les vampires quittèrent le salon et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives. Seul Kain sortit prendre l'air. Les jardins de l'Académie lui avait manqué, il aimait s'y promener de temps en temps, croisant souvent les chargés de discipline faisant leur ronde nocturne.

- Akatuski Kain, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Lança un homme derrière lui avec ironie.

- Zero Kiryu, de même.

- Vous êtes tous revenus à mon plus grand malheur.

- Tous sauf Kaname, et Yuki.

- Yuki... répéta le hunter, le cœur gros.

- Tu es désormais seul chargé de discipline.

- Et cela me convient parfaitement.

- Ta condition ne te dérange pas beaucoup à ce que je vois, s'amusa Kain.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire ?

- Du calme, je ne suis pas venu te chercher les poux, mais je dirais quand-même que tu as meilleur mine qu'il y a un an.

- C'était y'a un an, rétorqua Zero en chassant les propos du vampire.

- Bon, je te laisse patrouiller.

Le chargé de discipline s'éloigna alors que le roux retournait dans son pavillon. Sa petite entrevue lui rappela à quel point les Level E sont insupportables et détestables. Il entra dans la chambre en silence, retira sa veste et sa chemise et entra dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta devant le miroir et s'y regarda intensément. Sa cicatrice sur le ventre disparaissait à vue d'œil malgré sa régénérescence rapide. Il avait d'énorme cernes aux yeux même si sa "journée" ne venait que de commencer. Il entra dans la cabine de douche après s'être déshabillé complètement et alluma l'eau. Il se rappela alors les paroles de Yuki avant qu'il ne quitte le manoir.

" Kain, j'aimerais que tu donnes ça à Yori pour moi. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète mais dit lui simplement que je vais bien et que je vais bientôt rentrer. "

Il savait le princesse de Sang Pur en sécurité avec son fiancé Kaname mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la tête de son amie quand il lui remettrait le mot qu'elle lui avait donné. Il savait très bien que la jeune femme sera à la fois heureuse de la savoir vivante mais triste de ne pas la savoir près d'elle.

Il laissa ces pensées de côté et coupa l'eau chaude. Il sortit en pantalon et vit que Shiki et Rima squattaient sa chambre en l'absence de son cousin.

- Ah Kain, tu ne saurais pas où Aido cache ses boîtes de mikados par hasard ? Lui demanda la vampiresse.

- Dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

- Merci Kain, t'inquiète, on diras pas que tu nous l'a dit, répondit la mannequin en ouvrant la cachette.

Elle attrapa un paquet et l'ouvrit aussitôt, enfournant un bâtonnet dan sa bouche et en tendant un à Shiki qui l'attrapa avec ses dents. Puis ils sortirent calmement avec la boîte.

Il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Il repensait encore à l'ami de Yuki. Comme s'il avait pitié d'elle, il hésita à aller lui remettre le mot de sa meilleure amie maintenant mais Aido entra en trombe, essoufflé.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Rien.., les filles de la... Day Class m'ont courut... après, lui annonça son cousin, les mots hachés.

- Pour ne pas changer. Si tu arrêtais un peu de leur faire ton numéro, soupira le roux.

Le blond s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit de fatigue, ronflant comme un buffle.

- Je sens que la nuit va être longue... souffla Kain.

Le lendemain midi, le vampire était encore debout et attendait que son idiot de cousin se lève pour se coucher. La fatigue l'atteint plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et il sombra dans les méandres.

Aido se leva silencieusement - pour une fois - et fila dans la salle de bain. Il rempli la baignoire et y plongea pour au moins une heure.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, Akatsuki dormait encore alors il sortit de la chambre sans bruit et partit au salon.

- Déjà debout Aido ? Lui demanda Takuma.

- J'ai dormi toute la nuit.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dormir pendant les cours ce soir, sache que je dois tout de même faire un rapport à Maître Kaname.

Il déglutit et hocha positivement la tête. Évidemment qu'il ne dormirait pas en classe, si Kaname était au courant de son comportement, il risquerait de se prendre une énième gifle.

À l'étage, Kain dormait comme un bébé. Rima entra deux minutes dans sa chambre pour reprendre un paquet de mikados puis ressortit comme si de rien était. Elle descendit rejoindre les lève-tôt en bas et vit les deux blonds assit sur le canapé. Elle plaça un sticks entre ses dents et se posa en face d'eux.

- Bonjour.

- Eh mes pockys ! Ils étaient cachés, qui t'a dit où ils étaient ? S'énerva le blondinet.

- Euh... Kain.

- Le traître !

- Oups, lança entre ses dents la jeune femme en voyant Aido courir dans les escaliers.

Il entra en trombe dans sa chambre et se posta devant son cousin encore endormi.

- Kain.

- Mmh.

- KAIN !

Le concerné se tourna vers l'autre en ouvrant doucement les yeux. En voyant la veine battante sur le front de son cousin, il se redressa et lui demanda :

- Que veux-tu Aido ?

- Pourquoi tu as dit à Rima où se trouvaient les boîtes ?

- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

- Grrr, sale traître ! Marmonna le blond avant de claquer la porte.

Kain se retourna vers la fenêtre et tenta de se rendormir. Impossible. Aido l'avait cherché. Kain finit par se lever et s'habiller. Une drôle de sensation envahit son bas ventre quand il se rappela sa mission du jour : parler à Mademoiselle Wakaba. Il tenta de se défaire de cette sensation, sans succès. Il sortit le petit mot de sa poche et le retourna dans tout les sens. Il semblerait que la princesse de Sang Pur ne veuille pas que quelqu'un d'autre que sa meilleure amie humaine lise ce mot. Il le fourra dans sa poche et sortit en mettant sa veste. En arrivant dans le salon, Takuma leur souriait.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée de la Day Class alors évitons les débordements. Aido, le directeur Cross voudrait te voir, commença le vice-président.

Le blond se décomposa tandis que ses amis rigolaient.

- Shiki, Rima, votre agent vous attend dehors, bonne journée.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce en coup de vent.

- Quel discours entraînant ! Soupira le mannequin en regardant son camarade partir.

Shiki bailla bruyamment puis suivit sa partenaire jusqu'à la voiture de l'agent pour quitter l'Académie. Kain sortit à son tour, les mains dans les poches. Ruka s'assit sur le canapé en soupirant, comme habituée à se retrouver seule.

Le roux parcouru le chemin qui séparait le pavillon de la Lune aux grades portes qui gardaient leurs domaines. Il les poussa et fut accueilli par une horde d'humaines qui criaient leur amour envers Aido.

- T'es tout seul Kain ? Lui demanda Zero.

- Ouais, il semblerait bien.

- WILD-SENPAI ~ , hurlaient toutes les filles, légèrement déçues de ne pas voir leur idole.

- Il est où Aido ?

- Dans le bureau du Directeur.

Le Roux continua son chemin jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une fille. Elle le regardait avec les yeux rouges et brouillés de larmes.

- Sayori Wakaba, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les autres filles la regardait furieuses mais elle les ignora et suivit le jeune homme qui repartait en sens inverse jusqu'au jardin du pavillon de la Lune. Il lança un bref regard à Zero qui voulait dire " je ne veux pas en voir une seule rentrer ou tu vas le regretter ". Malgré cette faible menace, le chargé de discipline referma les grandes portes et chassa les curieuses.

Kain la regarda, légèrement troublé, puis prit la parole.

- Yuki va bien, elle m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit le petit mot qu'elle saisit en tremblant. Il la regarda déplier le papier et le lire silencieusement. Il vit une larme dévaler le visage de la jeune femme et ne pu s'empêcher de lui essuyer. Elle releva la tête dans sa direction et tenta de montrer un visage heureux. Malgré tout, les larmes continuaient de couler et elle finit par se jeter dans les bras du vampire. Ne sachant comment réagir, il lui rendit son étreinte en attestant que ses propos étaient fondés.

- Elle va revenir, bientôt.

- Merci, merci.

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à Yuki.

Elle se sépara de cette chaleur rassurante et releva la tête vers le roux avec un petit sourire.

- Merci d'être là.

Elle souria doucement.

- Je vais te paraître insolente mais tu peux boire mon sang si tu le veux, pour te remercier, lui proposa timidement Yori.

- Je... je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit.

- Personne n'en saura rien. Je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas comme si tu me forçait, ajouta t-elle sûr d'elle.

Kain hésita. Il mourrai d'envie de boire du sang frais, mais savait qu'il aurait une sanction et surtout que les autres vampires de l'Académie l'apprendraient au moment même ou il transpercera sa peau de ses canines. Il tenta de refuser cette proposition mais elle dégagea son cou d'un geste gracieux. Son sang battait dans ses veines comme un appel. Ses yeux passèrent aux rouges et ses crocs sortirent d'eux-même. Ayant fait son choix, il se pencha lentement vers la partie découverte de la jeune femme. Il passa délicatement sa langue sur sa longueur et planta doucement ses canines dans la peau de l'humaine, avalant goulûment les gorgés de liquide offertes. En sentant les dents du vampire se plantait dans sa chair, elle se crispa mais le laissa faire lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Kain ! Que fais-tu ?

Il se recula doucement et se retourna en essuyant le sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Emmener une humaine dans le pavillon de la Lune pour la mordre ! S'énerva Ruka en s'approchant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est moi qui lui ai proposé, défendit la mordue.

- Quelle mouche t'as piqué Sayori Wakaba ?

- Je le remerciais, répondit-elle simplement, pour m'avoir donner des nouvelles de Yuki.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Clama la vampiresse.

- S'il te plaît ne le dis pas à Yuki ni à Kaname-sama.

Ruka la regarda et passa son regard sur Kain qui soutient le regard de sa camarade de la Night Class. La brune fini par accepter en soufflant à condition que cela ne se reproduise pas.

- Merci, chuchota simplement Akatsuki à l'encontre de Yori avant de s'éloigner.

De retour dans sa chambre, Akatsuki tentait encore d'oublier le goût sucré du sang de Sayori. Il savait que le sang humain rend dépendant et pourtant. Elle s'était offerte à lui et il n'avait su résister à si peu. Il ne pu regretter mais s'en voulu, à lui-même pour être tombé dan la tentation mais aussi à Ruka qui l'avait coupé dans un moment si délicieux. Deux sentiments contradictoires qui le troublaient de trop.

- Kain, le directeur veut te parler.

Takuma le regarda simplement mais comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'ai fait une bêtise.

- Toi ? Faire une bêtise ? Ça ne doit pas être grave, s'enticha le blond avec un large sourire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. Il sentait déjà la punition le traversait de part et d'autre du corps. Il frappa deux coups nets et distincts en serrant la main.

- Entre Kain.

Il referma derrière lui.

- Monsieur le Directeur.

- Kain, vous faites votre rentrée aujourd'hui et cela me réjouit. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas content.

- J'en suis désolé mais... commença le vampire.

- Tu as amené une élève de la Day Class dans la cour du pavillon de la Lune pour la mordre !

Kain n'osa pas relever les yeux et croiser le regard de Kaien Cross.

- Néanmoins, j'ai su la raison de cet incident et je voudrais en savoir plus. Comment va ma petite Yuki chérie ? ~

Akatsuki cru rêver. Le directeur n'a que faire de cet morsure, si tant et que cela lui permet d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille.

- Bien Monsieur, Mademoiselle Yuki passe beaucoup de temps au manoir des Kuran et m'a confié vouloir revenir.

- Je manque à ma petite Yuki ~ , pensa t-il à haute voix.

- Monsieur le Directeur, qu'en est-il de ma sanction ?

- Je passe l'éponge, mais à l'avenir j'aimerais que ça ne se reproduise plus.

- Bien Monsieur.

Kain sortit en soupirant. Il avait évité la punition et appris de ces erreurs. Il ne recommencera plus. Il sortit sous les exclamations de l'ex-chasseur.

Repartant vers son pavillon, il croisa la source de son trouble dans le couloir et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et il soutint son regard quelques instants avant de s'exprimer.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je l'aurai fait de toute façon.

- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il surpris.

- Te proposer mon sang, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Il écarta le col de sa veste et pencha légèrement la tête pour voir qu'elle avait posé un pansement sur la morsure. Il remit le pan de sa veste en place et lui souria paisiblement.

- Je voudrais t'inviter, pour me faire pardonner, lui proposa le vampire aristocrate.

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

- Disons demain soir 19h ?

- C'est parfait.

- Je viendrais te chercher.

Elle lui rendit son sage sourire et ils se quittèrent sur cette touche joyeuse. Il rentra au pavillon tandis que la jeune femme entrait dans le bureau du directeur. En entrant dans sa chambre l'air pensif et soulagé, son cousin trouva cela étrange et le questionna.

- Tu as l'air content.

- C'est parce que je le suis mon petit Aido.

- C'est rare que tu le sois, mais dit-moi, pourquoi l'es-tu ? S'intrigua le blond.

- J'ai évité la sanction.

- Pour avoir mordu une humaine dans l'enceinte du pavillon ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ? Demanda Akatsuki visiblement irrité que son cousin sache ce qu'il essaye de cacher.

- J'ai mes sources... A-t-elle bon goût au moins ?

- Cette réponse ne te sera d'aucune utilité mon cher.

- Ça veut dire que tu t'en es délecté, en tout cas ça sentait le sang du bureau de monsieur Cross.

Le roux, toujours aussi pragmatique, coupa court à la conversation en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il entendit le blond réfléchir à haute voix sur la source du bonheur de son cousin.

- Tu ne devineras jamais mon petit Aido, pensa le roux avec un large sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et attendirent leur professeur-hunter. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entra et commença directement son cours sans prêter vraiment attention à ses élèves vampires.

- Je vous dérange peut-être Monsieur Kain ?

Le nommé releva légèrement la tête vers l'enseignant sous un regard désapprobateur de sa voisine.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de rêvasser et encore moins de dormir Monsieur Kain.

Akatsuki se redressa et s'excusa. Il écouta quelques minutes le cours et replongea dans ses pensées.

" Je l'aurais fait de toute façon... te proposer mon sang. "

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça mais avait sentit son cœur sauter quand elle lui avait prononcé ces mots. Elle se serait offerte à lui dans n'importe qu'elle situation et cela lui plaisait. Son sang avait un goût exquis, il donnerait tout pour en ravoir un petit peu. Il étira un sourire en repensant à cela.

- Ne me dis pas que... commença la vampiresse.

- Oui ?

- Tu es dépendant à son sang.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ruka, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ?

- Non, oublie.

Ayant tourné la tête vers elle, il ne comprit ce qui se passait qu'en voyant les yeux de sa voisine changer de couleur. Elle l'hypnotisait.

- C'est juste que son sang est tellement bon, sa peau tellement douce, son odeur si prenante que j'en ai besoin encore.

Il s'extirpa de l'emprise de la jeune vampire trop tard, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu es dépendant, répéta simplement Ruka.

- Tu es contente, maintenant que tu le sais, j'aimerais bien que tu ne le dise à personne, termina t-il sévèrement.

- Monsieur Kain et Mademoiselle Sôen, tout va bien j'espère ?

C'était la deuxième fois que Yagari le réprimandait, si Kaname avait été là, il en aurait pris pour son grade.

Kain sortit le premier à la fin du cours et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla et se coucha aussitôt sous le regard suspicieux de son cousin.

Le roux se leva à 16h après une bonne journée de sommeil. Ça lui avait permis de réfléchir sur son actuel situation vis-à-vis de Sayori Wakaba. Bien sûr qu'il mourrai d'envie de goûter une nouvelle fois son sang mais il lui était interdit.

Il se leva, s'habilla silencieusement et descendit en jetant un dernier regard à Aido. Il ne se lèvera pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures alors il était tranquille.

En arrivant en bas, il eu la surprise de voir deux Sang Pur discutaient sur le divan.

- Kaname, Yuki, vous êtes rentrés ? Demanda le vampire, bien que la question en soit inutile.

- Oui, répondit Kaname, nous sommes arrivés ce matin. Kain, il va falloir qu'on parle.

Akatsuki se crispa. Il savait très bien que quoi voulait parler son chef mais il devait d'abord en parler avec la princesse de Sang Pur.

- Puis-je parler à Yuki avant ?

- Oui, allez-y.

La brune se leva, jetant un dernier regard à son grand-frère avant de suivre Kain. Ils entrèrent dans un bureau joint au salon. Yuki s'arrêta devant le roux avec un regard surpris.

- Que voulais-tu me dire Kain ? S'étonna la Sang Pur de cette volonté.

- Eh bien... j'ai fait une bêtise.

- Et en quoi devais-je être au courant ?

- Cela concerne ton amie, Sayori Wakaba.

La brune perdu sa respiration quelques secondes en entendant le nom de sa meilleure amie. Elle fixa le roux étrangement puis commença à retrouver son sourire. Elle ne semblait pas se douter de l'annonce qu'allait lui faire le vampire.

- Tu l'as invité à dîner et tu veux annuler c'est ça ? S'enquit-elle tout sourire que son amie puisse être avec un charmant garçon.

- Pas exactement.

Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation tout en choisissant scrupuleusement ses mots pour ne pas irriter la vampire de Sang Pur qui n'aurait qu'à lever le petit doigt pour le réduire en cendre.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu as mordu Yori parce qu'elle t'a proposé son sang ! S'énerva rapidement la brune dont les yeux commençaient à gagner dans l'éclat rouge. Tu aurais pu te contrôler !

Il ne savait pas s'il devait baisser la tête et s'excuser ou tenter de la calmer. Elle s'apaisa et retrouva son visage d'ange quotidien.

- Yori devait avoir une bonne raison.

" Je l'aurais fait de toute façon... te proposer mon sang. "

Il se rappela les paroles qu'elle lui avait prononcé devant le bureau du directeur.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'aurait fait de toute façon.

- Comment ça " de toute façon " ? S'intrigua la jeune vampire complètement perdue.

- Je crois qu'elle le voulait depuis longtemps.

- Alors Yori aurait un fantasme aussi sanglant ? C'est bien elle ça, elle me surprendra toujours.

Akatsuki sentit la gêne le prendre. Évidemment que les phrases que venait de prononcer la brune étaient gênantes, Sayori aurait rêvé sentir ses canines lui transpercer la peau du cou.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Euh... oui.

Elle ressortit penaude de la pièce et partit directement vers le pavillon du Soleil. Kain sortit à sa suite sous le regard pesant du chef de classe.

- Je vois qu'elle l'a bien pris. Cependant et tu le sais, cet acte est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, commença le brun.

- J'en suis conscient Kaname.

- Néanmoins, je respecte la décision du Directeur mais j'aimerais que cela ne se reproduise plus, termina Kuran dans un regard vide de sentiments.

Le roux ne répondit rien et reçu l'accord du Sang Pur pour disposer. Il remonta directement dans sa chambre où il trouva Aido assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Kaname est rentré.

- C'est vrai ?

- Va vérifier par toi-même.

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps et fila dans le couloir pour retrouver son maître adoré. Akatsuki souria en imaginant déjà son cousin enlacer le Président, les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Aido, dit-il à voix basse.

Il se rappela sa conversation avec Yuki et sentit ses canines franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Le fait que Mademoiselle Wakaba rêvait qu'il l'a morde l'exitait un peu trop, un nouvel appel à la tentation.

Ruka entra dans la chambre en soupirant. Elle n'était pas au courant du retour du maître mais semblait s'amuser du sourire du roux. Usant de son pouvoir de dissuasion, elle s'approcha de lui et croisa son regard brun.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec elle tout à l'heure, il faut que je lui parle.

- Tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda t-elle de but en blanc.

- Je sais pas, j'en sais rien. C'est juste que je la veux tout entière sans vraiment la vouloir, lui dit le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés, totalement sous son contrôle.

- Plutôt étrange comme désir, s'exclama t-elle.

- C'est si irrésistible, si enivrant et pourtant, elle m'attire vers elle comme un aimant et je ne peux pas résister, ajouta t-il tout en fixant les jardins de la fenêtre.

La jeune vampire pencha sa tête vers la vitre pour voir en contrebas l'objet des fantasmes de son camarade.

- Mon petit Kain, tu en montres beaucoup plus que tu ne le voudrais.

- Ruka ?

Elle se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce pour y voir un brun aux longues mèches en bataille.

- Kaname, tu es rentré.

Elle lui sauta dessus avec entrain et amour. Il la repoussa délicatement tout en lui adressant un de ses fameux sourire ravageur qui fit fondre le cœur de l'aristocrate en deux seconde. Son hypnose s'arrêta et Akatsuki reprit ses esprits, grimaçant en imaginant déjà le sourire satisfait de la vampiresse.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander Ruka.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, les yeux pétillants, et il lui intima une autre pièce pour parler au calme.

- Alors, que lui as-tu soutiré ? Ne nie pas, j'ai très bien vu ton regard. Et Kain semblait dire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dîtes.

La rousse souria devant la mine intéressé du Président de dortoir. D'autant plus qu'elle détenait des informations croustillantes qui pourraient mettre en péril l'honneur de son meilleur ami, elle saisit l'opportunité d'en faire profité la personne qu'elle aimait le plus.

- Il semblerait que notre très cher Kain soit dépendant et amoureux.

- De Sayori Wakaba ?

Elle hocha la tête, fière d'elle. Le brun esquissa un sourire presque diabolique et tourna le regard vers la fenêtre où, il le savait, le concerné faisait de même et regardait la jeune humaine se balader dans le jardin.

Du côté de Yori, celle-ci traînait dans le parc, chose devenue habituelle depuis la rentrée, et semblait chercher quelqu'un. Elle finit par rentrer seule dans sa chambre, légèrement déçue. Eût-elle franchit la porte qu'elle se retrouva sur le sol du couloir, écrasée par une masse féminine.

- Tu m'as manqué Yori !

- Yuki ?

La personne qui la surplombait releva la tête et lui sourit. Ses long cheveux châtains retombaient sur le visage de l'humaine qui souria en retour. Serrant son amie de toutes ses forces, elle laissa échapper une larme de bonheur.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais.

- Promis, souria la chargé de discipline.

Elles se relevèrent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur, commençant à se raconter leurs vacances et les semaines de cours passées jusqu'au sujet interdit de la conversation : Akatsuki Kain.

- Ah oui, ce qui c'est passé...

La brune baissa la tête pour ne pas décevoir sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis au courant, il m'a tout dit. Mais quand-même, tu aurais pu me le dire que tu fantasmais sur lui !

- Yuki !

- Tu lui as offert ton sang Yori, ce n'est un acte anodin, ajusta la Sang Pur.

- Je sais mais je voulais savoir ce que ça faisais, s'expliqua la jeune femme.

- Mais il ne l'a pas interprété de la même façon. Enfin tu l'as compris, proposer son sang à un vampire est un appel à la tentation, comment veux-tu qu'il en sorte indemne ? Qui sais ce qu'il a en tête à l'heure qu'il est ? Ajouta Yuki en fixant son amie de ses yeux brillants. Kain a peut-être l'air gentil sous son visage impassible, mais le sang humain change complètement un vampire.

La jeune humaine continua à écouter les explications de la vampiresse sans pour autant la contredire. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison et commençait à s'imaginer des situations toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Yori en voyant son amie fouillait dans son armoire et en sortir plusieurs robes.

- Eh bien, quand Kain m'a avoué la vérité, j'ai cru que vous aviez rendez-vous et qu'il voulait annuler mais c'était tout le contraire. Tu as rendez-vous avec Akatsuki Kain et tu comptais me le dire quand Yori Wakaba ?

Devant la gêne de son amie, elle explosa de rire, arrachant un sourire à la rousse.

- Il nous reste à peu près 2 heures pour te faire belle, continua la brune tout sourire.

Au bout de deux longues heures, Sayori sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une simple robe noire et d'une rose rouge accroche a la bretelle gauche.

- C'est sûr que la, il ne va pas résister.

- Yuki, c'est juste un rendez-vous banal, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes.

- Je sais mais tu es splendide dans cette robe, renchérit-elle.

La jeune femme soupira puis enlaça son amie, contente qu'elle soit auprès d'elle en ce moment.

Akatsuki venait d'enfiler sa veste de smoking et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand les deux vampires blonds entrèrent dans la pièce, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Alors comme ça tu as rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Wakaba ? Questionna Takuma, toujours accroché à son sourire charmeur.

- Ruka... soupira le roux.

- Tu t'intéresse aux filles maintenant ? Ajouta son cousin tout aussi amusé.

- Désolé de te faire de la concurrence mon petit Aido.

- Laisse moi rire Kain.

Hanabusa ne se vantait pas du tout de sa côte de popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Toutes les filles l'aimaient alors qu'Akatsuki s'en moquait.

- Tu sais très bien que toutes les filles te préfère Aido, avoua Ichijo.

- Oui mais Kain s'intéresse désormais à elles et maintenant, il veut faire de l'ombre à son cousin, cracha rageusement le vampire aux yeux azurs.

Akatsuki en avait profité pour s'éclipser pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous. Il s'était habillé soigneusement pour montrer une tout autre face de sa personnalité : smoking noir avec cravate noire ajustée. Il arriva devant le pavillon du Soleil et attendit que la jeune femme le rejoigne, ne pouvant pas aller la chercher lui-même. Il leva la tête vers une fenêtre de l'étage et y vit Yuki. Quelques minutes après, Sayori descendait les escaliers et sortait. Il la complimenta et empourpra les joues de l'humaine. Puis il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit et ils partirent.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda Yori timidement.

- Tu verras, lui répondit Kain avec un léger sourire.

Akatsuki ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette situation mais s'en fichait. Il avait promis un rendez-vous avec la jeune humaine pour se faire pardonner et ne comptait pas la décevoir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la fontaine du parc où se trouvait une table peu large dressée aux chandelles avec plats sous cloches. Kain soupira en voyant cela tandis que Yori souria. Il avait installé une table avant de se préparer mais quelqu'un était passé derrière lui et avait ajouté les chandelles et des pétales de roses tout autour de la table, donnant un aspect romantique à l'endroit. Oubliant l'image que reflétait l'installation, il convia la jeune femme à s'installer.

- C'est très beau.

- Merci.

Avec la fontaine en arrière plan, le lieu ressemblait à un dîner d'amoureux italiens. Heureusement qu'aucunes filles ni garçons ne pouvaient sortir à cette heure-ci sinon ils jalouseraient les deux personnes.

Kain lui souria puis souleva les cloches où se trouvaient deux assiettes de sushis et riz cantonais.

- Je t'ai invité pour me faire pardonner. Je t'ai mordu et je n'aurait pas dû.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, avança Sayori pour le détendre.

- J'ai fait une erreur bien que je ne regrette pas l'avoir faîte. Mais je n'ai su résister à ta proposition et cela prouve que je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Ton sang m'a bouleversé et je n'arrive pas l'oublier, son odeur et son goût sont encré en moi à jamais.

La jeune femme rougit à toutes ces annonces que faisait le roux. Malgré ça, il continua.

- J'entend ton sang battre dans tes veines et il m'attire comme un aimant. Je sais que je vais peut-être te faire peur mais j'en suis dépendant, à ton sang, à toi. Je n'ai cessé de penser à cela depuis cet incident et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. C'est plus fort que moi, je te désire tout entière sans pouvoir t'avoir.

Il s'arrêta et la fixa. Tout aussi gêné d'avoir prononcé tout cela, il lui souria. Elle ne savait que faire dans ce genre de situation. Elle suivit son instinct, se penchant sur la table, elle franchit l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Timidement, elle l'embrassa alors qu'il la regardait, complètement surpris mais tout autant heureux. Elle se recula après quelques secondes et retomba sur sa chaise, totalement rouge. Il secoua la tête rapidement puis se leva à son tour, attrapant le menton de la jeune femme du bout des doigts pour le redresser et l'embrassa. Elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser en souriant contre ses lèvres. Jouant avec leurs langues, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avec un large sourire de satisfaction.

- Je t'aime Sayori et je ne peux plus me passer de toi.

Elle rougit de plus belle à cette annonce.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kain.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Ils ne put résister à ses lèvres si sucrées qui l'appelaient. Ils se séparèrent tristement par manque d'air. La jeune femme, encore de ce magnifique rêve, hésitait à faire ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis le début du repas. Elle saisit lentement son couteau sous le regard incrédule du roux et posa la lame dans sa paume. Appuyant dessus avec ses doigts refermés, elle le tira et un long filet de sang s'y écoula. Ouvrant la main, elle la tendit à l'homme devant elle avec un regard explicite. Il loucha dessus malgré lui.

- Tu en meurs d'envie, tes yeux te trahissent.

Elle l'incita à boire mais il semblait hésiter. Il savait que tous les vampires de l'Académie et plus encore savaient qu'elle s'était ouverte la main. Ses camarades même se douteraient qu'il ne résistera pas.

- S'il te plaît Kain...

Voyant son air décidé mais aussi déçu de son hésitation, il saisit doucement la main de la jeune femme et l'apporta à sa bouche. Les crocs ressortis, il passa sa langue sur la blessure et y aspira les perles rouges qui s'y échappaient. Bien que la douleur soit présente, elle l'ignora et laissa le vampire se nourrir de son sang. Il repoussa lentement la main pour ne pas en abuser et s'essuya.

- Il t'en reste là, lui dit-elle en indiquant le coin de sa lèvres inférieure.

Ne réussissant à l'enlever, elle y passa son index et retira la goutte de sang avec un petit sourire. Le vampire ne put succomber à ce sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser une troisième fois.

Ils passèrent la fin du dîner calmement avant de devoir rentrer. Kain raccompagna Yori jusqu'au pavillon du Soleil. Arrivant devant la porte, le chargé de discipline semblait les attendre.

- Le couvre-feu est dépassé Sayori, lui annonça Kiryu.

- Oui, désolé Zero.

Elle se tourna vers le vampire et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, lui soufflant quelques paroles à l'oreille.

- À demain.

Il souria et repartit, le sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard mauvais du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Yori passa devant le chargé de discipline et rentra dans le bâtiment, montant directement dans sa chambre.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Yuki qui attendait sa meilleure amie.

Elle lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, arrachant des sourires tous différents à la jeune Sang Pur.

Akatsuki rentra dans sa chambre, un gigantesque sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il retira sa cravate et la posa sur son lit, se sentant de nouveau libre sans ce nœud serre-cou. Il se tourna vers la porte en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Kaname entra dan la pièce et referma derrière lui.

- L'odeur du sang a encore plané dans l'air.

- Je sais, j'en suis désolé. Elle s'est ouverte la main exprès.

- Je ne suis pas venu te sanctionner. L'amour fait tourner la tête aux plus aguerris, ajouta le Président avec un sourire significatif. Je suis content pour toi mais veille à ne pas en abuser.

Il ressortit aussitôt, laissant le roux mettre son uniforme pour les cours. Aido entra dans la chambre et fouilla rapidement dans un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet. Il en sortit une boite de pockys et souria.

- Au fait, ce dîner ? J'espère que tu as appréciais la touche personnelle.

- C'était toi !

- C'était l'idée de Yuki, se défendit le blond.

Il soupira devant le mensonge idiot de son cousin. C'était peut-être une idée de la Sang Pur, mais c'est bien lui qui a dressé la table à sa manière. Il soupira une seconde fois.

- Enfin, je vois que tu en as bien profité, je sens son parfum partout sur toi.

Kain esquissa un sourire devant la mine légèrement déçu.

- Ne t'en fait pas Aido, je ne te volerais pas tes autres fans, lui lança le roux en rigolant.

Il finit par mettre sa veste blanche sur sa chemise noire et sortit à la hâte, prévenant son cousin de leur actuel retard. Hanabusa cria son désarroi en ouvrant son paquet de pockys.

- Les salopiauds !

- Aido dépêche toi !

- Oui oui, j'arrive.

Il sortit en vitesse, claquant la porte et courant dans le couloir pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Kain, lui, le suivait tranquillement, pas du tout inquiet de la situation. Il entra le dernier dans la pièce sous les regard de tous ses camarades. Il partit s'installer auprès de sa meilleure amie qui exigea un récapitulatif de sa soirée.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous les vampires partaient se coucher, Akatsuki regagna sa chambre pour retirer son uniforme puis sortit en silence tandis que son cousin venait de s'étaler sur son lit, déjà endormi. Il était 8 heures et les cours de la Day Class allaient commencer mais il voulait rendre visite à la fille qu'il aimait.

Il parcouru le chemin vers les grandes portes et les poussa, arrivant sur une horde de filles criant encore le nom de son cousin. Il passa littéralement à côté d'elles pour se diriger vers la personne qu'il souhaitait voir. Le voyant arriver, Sayori souria joyeusement. Il s'arrêta devant elle et, avec un grand sourire ravageur, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avidement sous les regards dégoûtés des autres filles jalouses. Passant ses bras autour du cou du roux, la jeune femme répondit à son baiser avec une telle ardeur. Ils s'éloignèrent quelques instants et Akatsuki attrapa sa main, emmenant la jolie rousse plus loin dans le jardin.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

- Tant que ça ? S'amusa la rousse alors qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

S'embrassant encore une fois, Zero Kiryu arriva derrière eux dans un raclement de gorge enroué.

- Sans vouloir vous déranger, Sayori, Yagari nous attends.

- Oui Zero.

Elle posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles chaudes de son petit-ami puis suivit le vampire-hunter vers leur salle de classe.

Kain était heureux, son année scolaire s'annonçait palpitante et riche en événements. D'autant plus que désormais, Akatsuki était un homme amoureux et pris, au bras d'une humaine, Sayori Wakaba, elle aussi heureuse et amoureuse, d'un vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**School Line**

- Yori ? ... Et oh, Yori ? Me demanda Yuki en agitant la main devant mes yeux.

- Oui, tu disais ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ? Souffla t-elle, l'air presque exaspérée.

- Désolé Yuki, je réfléchissais.

- En fixant le tableau ? Plutôt étrange.

Je rougis. Violemment même. Et elle l'avait remarqué.

- Yori, tu rougis.

- Je sais, finis-je par dire.

- Et tu pensais à quoi ?

Ça y'est, je crois que je vais m'évanouir tellement le sang venait de me monter à la tête. Je vais quand même pas lui dire ça, la honte !

- Rien d'important, lui soufflais-je discrètement.

Pas assez discrètement en tout cas puisque Yagari-sensei nous dévisageait.

- Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas Mademoiselle Wakaba ?

- Si, bien sûr sensei, lui répondis-je, le fard aux joues, que ma meilleure amie remarqua aussitôt.

Elle continua de me fixer tandis que je replongeais ma tête dans le livre d'éducation civique, tentant de déchiffrer l'organigramme sur la double page, comme me l'avez vivement conseillé Monsieur Yagari.

- Yori... tu rougissais en pensant à Yagari-sensei !

J'eus vite relevé la tête du livre en entendant sa phrase. Et je rougis de plus belle ! Pourquoi était-elle si perspicace ?

La sonnerie me délivra de ce futur interrogatoire qu'aller me faire subir Yuki et je sortais rapidement pour souffler. Elle me rattrapa et me regarda avec un petit sourire compatissant. Un de ses petits sourire qui veux dire "Je connais ton secret. Et tu vas en baver ma chère, crois-moi". Ce genre de sourire qui ne se voulait pas rassurant du tout.

- Cross-san, n'oublie pas que c'est le bal de Noël dans trois jours, siffla la voix enquiquinante du chef de classe dans notre dos.

Yuki souffla et paru se décomposer sur place. Vu sa tête, très comique devrais-je ajouter, j'eus du mal à me retenir de ne pas rire. Mais je ne le fis pas, Yuki avait complètement oublier le bal et je dois dire que cela ne m'avait plus traversé l'esprit depuis longtemps moi non plus. Elle m'agrippa le bras et me chuchota :

- Rapelle-moi d'aller gâcher sa soirée de bal.

- Je n'oublierais pas, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Yuki vouait une haine inconsidérable pour le chef de classe que cela devenait presque stupide, se lancer des pics à longueur de journée pour bousiller celle de l'autre, de vrais gamins ! Entre eux-deux, Zero et ses regards vides d'expression tous aussi glacials et les filles de la Day Class qui comptaient les jours avant le bal, je crois que ma tête va exploser. Et pour achever le tout, ces filles -toutes plus folles les unes des autres des garçons de la Night Class- se disputaient dans le couloir pour défendre leurs idoles, les élogeant grossièrement.

Je partis, exténuée de tout ce raffut qu'elles faisaient. En même temps, pour se faire entendre parmi elles, ils fallait hausser le ton.

Soir du bal, salle de réception

Je sortis prendre l'air sur le balcon, histoire de respirer un peu. -Pas que l'ambiance de la salle devenait lourde mais... bon elle l'était, et alors ? Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de bal- Je posais les coudes sur le rebords de pierre et soupira. Mes pensées me jouaient des tours, me lançant diverses images de _lui_ et moi toutes aussi bizarres et ambiguës les unes des autres.

Oui, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Monsieur Toga Yagari, notre professeur d'éducation civique.

Et ne me demandais pas pourquoi mon cerveau agissait ainsi, je n'arriverais pas à vous répondre, prise d'une crise de rougeur aiguë. Je levais la tête vers les étoiles et me perdit dans mes pensées.

Au moins, ces filles là sont heureuses, elles peuvent toucher celui qu'elles aiment sans que cela paresse étrange. Moi si un jour ça arrivait, -mais bon, c'est beau de rêver- je passerai pour une idiote.

- Comment voulais-vous que je prenne confiance en moi ? Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un type qui fait deux fois mon âge et j'en ai peur. Je n'arriverais jamais à lui avouez mes sentiments parce que je suis trop timide et je ne serais jamais heureuse.

- Des problèmes de cœur Wakaba ?

Me retournant pour voir mon interlocuteur, je fus prise d'une quinte de rougeur extrême en voyant la personne s'avancer vers moi.

- Yagari-sensei... réussis-je à dire, tentant de lui dissimuler mes rougeurs.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser.

- Je ne suis pas comme ces filles toutes folles des garçons de la Night Class.

- Je l'avais remarqué, me dit-il avec un simple regard compréhensif. Tu sembles être dissipée depuis quelques jours, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce garçon.

Je l'entendis amorcer son briquet et allumer une cigarette. Cela rajoutait encore du charisme à son imposante stature et j'eus du mal à contrôler mes rougeurs instantanées. Ma robe volait au gré du vent, jouant avec les brises, comme une feuille morte dans un tempête.

Tiens! J'aimerais bien être une feuille morte là, maintenant, pour ne ps me ridiculiser devant Yagari-sensei.

- Je ne devrais pas l'aimer...

Il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et se posa à ma droite, comme une habitude, alors que je perdais les pédales lentement.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Chaque personne à le droit d'être aimé, même le plus dangereux des criminels, même le plus monstrueux des monstres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Charmante métaphore sensei.

- C'est le seul adjectif qui m'est venu à l'esprit, souffla t-il avec un léger sourire qui manqua de me faire basculer par dessus la rambarde.

Il continua à fumer sa cigarette tranquillement, comme si je n'étais pas là et j'eus vraiment l'impression que je n'étais pas dans le décor. Je venais de replonger dans la solitude en quelques secondes et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Je n'avais même pas bougé, paralysée. J'avais le regard perdu dans les cheveux de mon sensei. Je vis une forme s'agiter devant mon visage sans y prêter attention. Elle réapparue une deuxième fois sans pour autant m'intéresser. J'étais totalement absorbée par son visage. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je cligna des yeux, surprise de ce contact, croisant l'œil valide de Yagari qui semblait stupéfait.

- Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu étais parti sur la Lune.

Je cru rêver l'espace d'un instant : Toga Yagari avait toujours sa main posé sur mon épaule droite.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, m'annonça t-il d'une voix qui se devait rassurante mais qui ne tolérerai aucun refus de ma part.

Je continuais de le fixer tandis qu'il cherchait du regard un chargé de discipline dans la foule. J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de _lui_ mais il ne semblait point d'accord. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et cette idée même me fit sourire, comme une bêta.

J'entendis Toga-sensei grommeler puis plus rien. Je venais de m'écrouler, consciente de se qui se passait mais ne répondant plus de rien, seul mes yeux semblait encore vouloir fonctionner.

- Wakaba !

Je me sentis soulever par deux bras puissants, traverser l'assemblée d'élèves et professeurs, voyant leurs regards surpris se poser sur moi. Je croisa les yeux inquiets de Yuki puis je sombra dans le néant.

Je me réveilla dans une petite pièce aux murs blanc immaculé. Allongée sur un lit qui n'était pas le mien, je tenta de tourner la tête à droite mais rencontra le mur du regard. Tournant la tête de l'autre côté, je ne vis qu'une petite commode et une chaise où prônait une veste sur le dossier, sûrement rapidement jetée. Relevant la tête pour mieux voir l'environnement, je vis un paquet de cigarette dépasser d'une poche de la veste. Je tenta de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé, en vain.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer un homme qui referma derrière lui. Croisant le seul œil qui je pu voir, je rougis intensément et détourna les yeux.

- Ah... tu es enfin réveillée.

- Yagari-sensei...

Je me redressa comme je pu et constata que j'avais encore la robe du bal.

Je porte encore la robe du bal ? Mais il fait jour.

- Il est 8 heures et quart, m'annonça t-il en regardant sa montre, répondant à ma question intérieure.

- Vous avez veillez sur moi toute la nuit ? Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix enrouée.

Il me regarda quelques instants puis me tendit le verre d'eau qu'il tenait dans la main. Je le pris timidement et en avala le contenu.

- Oui, tu as fait un malaise hier soir. Tu es tombée soudainement au sol, en état de lipothymie.

- De lypo-quoi ?

- Un perte de connaissance partielle dû à un surmenage cérébral et cardiaque, corrigea t-il à hauteur de ma compréhension.

Il prit au préalable une cigarette dans son paquet, s'avança vers la fenêtre, l'entrouvrit, et alluma sa cigarette alors que je le suivais du regard.

- On ne fume pas dans l'infirmerie.

Il esquissa un sourire que je ne pu décrire mais qui actionna tout de même le mécanisme de réaction de mon cerveau qui m'envoya des décharges dans les joues.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu écroulée hier soir Wakaba ?

- Je... je ne sais pas sensei.

- Je crois savoir moi, c'est à cause de ce garçon. Il te fait souffrir.

Je baissa la tête instinctivement pour cacher mes rougeurs, encore une fois. Dieu que ce n'est pas facile de croiser le regard de la personne qu'on aime quand elle ne le sait pas!

Oui, _il_ me fait souffrir. À un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginez Toga-sensei... _il_ serre mon cœur dans son étau et me consume à petit feu.

J'osa un regard dans sa direction mais celui-ci ne fixait que le ciel. Je tenta de me lever mais fut prise d'un horrible mal de crâne, me clouant sur le matelas. Il daigna tourner la tête vers moi en entendant mon petit cri de douleur.

- Ça va mieux au moins, c'est le principal.

Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait à cet instant mais des larmes dévalaient mes joues en flots incessant. Je pleurais, sans aucune raison apparente. Enfin si. Une : la douleur d'un amour qui ne sera jamais réciproque.

- Dis-moi, ce garçon, il ne t'as jamais fait de mal ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Pourquoi me poser ce genre de question maintenant ? J'étais encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais déjà. Mes larmes redoublaient de chute et je ne comprenais plus rien. Je le vis écraser son mégot pour le jeter et se tourner vers moi, affichant une mine étonnée en voyant mes larmes.

- Il t'a déjà touché ? Me demanda t-il, plus insistant, un regard presque effrayant emboîté au mien.

- Non, jamais.

Il fut surpris de ma réponse mais ne dit rien et s'installa sur la chaise à ma gauche. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise. Ses questions me mettaient mal à l'aise. La situation me mettait mal à l'aise. J'eus sûrement encore un moment d'absence puisque Toga-sensei agitait sa main devant mes yeux pour me faire réagir.

- Wakaba, si c'est à cause de lui que tu es dans cet état, montre lui que tu es forte.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne peux pas _l'_aimer, me défendis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Il est marié et à des enfants ?

- _Il_ est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi, finis-je par lâcher dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Je me rendais compte que je parlais de l'homme que j'aime à Toga Yagari, la personne en question.

Comment vais-je réussir à sortir indemne de cette situation ? Vais-je en sortir un jour ? Heureuse ?

Ce genre de questions irréalistes se bousculaient désormais dans ma tête telle des bulles de champagne dans leur bouteille.

- En quoi le fait qu'il soit plus vieux que toi rend t-il la chose impossible ? Qui est-il pour toi ?

C'était une question piège c'est ça ? Je ne peux pas répondre à ça !

C'est ce genre de question que je déteste le plus, celles qui vous mettent dans l'embarras total et qui vous oblige à vous dévoiler.

- Oi Wakaba ?

- mon professeur...

- Quoi ?

- C'est un de mes professeurs.

Yagari-sensei me dévisagea silencieusement et commença à réfléchir intérieurement. Il savait que je n'avais que deux professeurs masculins, _lui_ et Kitetsu-sensei, professeur d'EPS.

Et Kitetsu est tellement vieux qu'il n'arrive même pas à rester éveillé toute l'heure de cours.

- Wakaba... souffla t-il alors que sa main se posa sur mon épaule. Vous êtes vraiment une jeune fille pleine de surprises.

Relevant la tête pour croiser son regard, je vis qu'il souriait et son seul œil montrait une expression intrigante. Je ne retenu pas mon sourire, il savait la nature de mes sentiments à son encontre.

- Tomber amoureuse de Kitetsu me surprend beaucoup venant de toi.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, toussant bruyamment pour pouvoir respirer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il se fiche de moi, c'est pas possible. J'y crois pas, je vais mourir.

Me levant d'un geste furibond, je me dirigea vers la porte. À quoi bon rester dans la même pièce que la personne que qu'on aime si celle-ci croit que tu en aimes un autre ? La main tendue vers la poignée, je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte et à sortir.

- Wakaba...

Ce souffle caressa mon oreille et je baissa la main. Je sentis un corps me tomber dessus puis passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Idiote et naïve, me chuchota Yagari en me serrant plus fort, me comprimant contre son torse.

Je n'osai même plus le regardait, _il_ me serrai dans ses bras alors que c'est que je rêvais depuis si longtemps et je ne pouvais pas faire un mouvement. Puis il se mit à reculer, me tirant avec lui par la même occasion et il s'assit sur le lit, m'asseyant de force sur ses genoux. Il m'enserrait toujours d'une poigne quasi possessive.

- Sensei...

- Alors c'est donc de moi que tu es amoureuse ! Appuya t-il avec une voix suave alors que je cachais mes joues rouges derrière mes mains.

Il les attrapa et les baissa lentement.

- Une femme est plus belle quand elle rougit.

Ce fut la goutte de trop dans mon vase.

Je ne peux pas rester indifférente à ces appels. Je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire.

Je me sens lentement sombrer dans la folie, décuplant mon amour envers _lui_, comme lorsqu'un vampire goûte au sang humain. Rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter. Je ne réagissais pas, continuant à tenir se regard fascinant.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de chaud se poser sur ma bouche et sursauta. S'était des lèvres. _Ses_ lèvres. Il passa sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa doucement. Je répondis volontiers à ce baiser tant attendu. _Sa_ langue joua de mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès que ne pu lui refuser, l'esprit complètement embrumé. Après quelques minutes d'échange, il s'écarta et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je... vous...

Je tremblait de joie mais je n'arrivais plus à parler.

- Wakaba... me souffla t-il simplement à l'oreille. Je t'aime...

Je tourna la tête vers lui à l'entente de ses derniers mots. J'étais entièrement en transe dans _ses_ bras.

Il les avaient dit, je ne rêvais pas. Il m'avait bien dit "je t'aime" ?

- Oui, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, répéta t-il à mon oreille d'une voix si sexy, répondant seulement à ma question intérieure. Sayori.

Je partis en arrière en emmena avec moi le corps de Yagari-sensei qui s'écrasa sur le lit, à moitié sur lui, alors qu'il souriait simplement.

- Moi aussi...

Je posa mes lèvres sur sa joue, totalement heureuse de la situation, puis attrapa le bras de Toga et regarda sa montre.

- 10h23 !? C'est pas possible, je vais me faire tuer ! Le chef de classe va me tuer ! Yuki va me tuer ! M'écriais-je en me redressant vivement alors que mon sensei avait encore la main au creux de mes reins.

- Calme-toi, on est samedi.

Je souffla en me laissant retomber sur le matelas, enfin plus sur le torse de Yagari-sensei que le matelas. Il passa ses lèvres dans mon cou qu'il embrassa ardemment tandis que j'imaginais déjà des choses toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Et je compris bien vite que c'était ce qu'il avait en tête.

J'étais lové contre _son_ corps nu et brûlant à savourer chaque instant en sa présence. Je regardais _son_ visage d'ange et remarqua qu'il dormait.

Monsieur a beau être un homme, rester éveillé toute la nuit n'est pas sans conséquence.

Je bailla bruyamment malgré moi.

Et moi, je devais aller voir Yuki.

Je m'extirpa avec tristesse de _son_ étau protecteur, récupéra mes affaires qui avaient volé un peu partout dans la pièce et m'habilla avant de sortir.

12h, Chambre des filles

J'entrais discrètement pour ne pas réveiller ma petite Yuki qui dormait encore -et oui, elle travaille la nuit elle!- et m'assit sur mon lit.

- Tu es rentrée Yori.

- Oui, désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui importe c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux attendris, je vais bien. J'ai bien dormi.

- Yagari-sensei a veillé sur moi toute la nuit.

- Je veillais sur toi pendant qu'il dormait et... Tu es vraiment in love sur lui ma parole ! Tu n'as pas arrêter de prononcer son nom dans ton sommeil, je ne comptais même plus à la fin.

Évidemment, je me mis à rougir et à détourner la tête de son regard brillant qui parcourait ma peau.

- Tu... as un suçon.

Plus rouge que moi tu meurs. Je m'étais jetée sur le miroir pour y voir effectivement une belle trace rouge dans le cou.

Oh mon Dieu, _il_ a marqué ma peau ! Faut que je trouve une excuse, vite !

- Qui ?

Trop tard... Yuki tu es vraiment trop perspicace, il faut que je m'en méfie. Conscience, rappelle moi de ne pas m'approcher trop près de Yuki, on sait jamais.

- Yagari-sensei...

Son visage prit un trait difforme et je vis une sorte de sourire bizarre apparaître.

- Tu as couché avec Yagari-sensei !

Comment achever une personne en un coup. J'ai honte de moi maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi ?

- Yuki, tu devineras ce que je viens de... voir, finit une voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Moi qui venais de me jeter dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, je passais encore plus pour un idiote devant Zero.

- Ça va Yori ?

- Oui, merci de t'inquiéter Zero.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je venais de faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire avec mon professeur. Je sentais le regard de Zero me brûler le dos comme s'il voyait un extraterrestre.

Il s'excusa et sortit.

- C'est pas grave Yori, me rassura t-elle, sans résultat.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fais ?

- Tu n'as fait que coucher avec Yagari-sensei, ce n'est pas un drame.

Je venais de m'écrouler, rouge de honte. Avec une discrétion digne d'un buffle, tout le monde était déjà au courant et j'allais être la risée de l'Académie. Un bruit étrange dans le couloir nous parvint aux oreilles. Nous nous regardâmes un instants puis sortîmes précipitamment. Devant nous, Zero, une main sur le mur et l'autre soutenant ses côtes, riait tel un psychopathe.

- Tu as vraiment..? ... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il en était encore capable !

J'étais définitivement morte. Que Yuki soit au courant passe, mais Zero! Il ne va arrêter de m'harceler avec ça. Après ça, si j'arrive encore à croiser son regard, c'est que je suis possédée.

Nous marchions dans les jardins, Yuki pour faire sa ronde, toujours suivit de son fidèle collègue, et moi pour me remettre les idées en place. Je m'assit sur un banc tandis que les deux autres continuaient leur petite surveillance. Je croisa deux élèves de la Night Class -Aido et Kain- qui me demandèrent comment cela allait avant de repartir et je vis revenir les deux chargés de discipline, traînant des pieds. Yuki s'assit à côté de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule, exténué. Zero se posa contre un arbre plus loin.

Des bruits de pas vinrent vers nous et je tourna la tête dans la direction de ce son. Je rougis instantanément tandis que Yuki se penchait pour regarder à son tour la personne qui s'approchait. _Il_ était là.

- Je peux te parler Wakaba ?

Mes rougeurs prirent de l'ampleur alors que Yuki se levait pour s'éloigner.

Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît, m'écriais-je intérieurement.

- _Il_ va sûrement te prendre contre un ar... me lança Zero avec un sourire.

Je lui répondis par une balayette, le faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le terrain poussiéreux. Il me jeta un regard noir en s'époussetant puis s'éloigna.

Yagari-sensei s'assit à côté de moi et je sentis ma température corporelle augmenter considérablement. Il ne me regarda pas, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier à sa gauche. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un cendrier dans le parc. Puis il se tourna vers moi avec un regard empli de douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il enjamba le banc et me fixa de son œil brun. Le rythme de mon cœur ne cessait de croître.

- Yagari-sensei, que voulez-vous ?

- Tutoie-moi Sayori.

- Je...

- Je voulais te voir.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Heureusement, il n'était pas sorti.

J'attendis qu'il daigne dire un mot mais il ne fit rien. Il posa simplement sa tête sur mon épaule en passant ses bras autour de ma taille dans une étreinte apaisante.

Je ne bougeais pas, passant simplement les bras dans son dos, le laissant ainsi faire ce qu'il désirait. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Dans _ses_ bras. Je respirais son parfum musqué et cette odeur de cigarette qui ne m'était pas agressive. J'étais bien, là, malgré la situation ambiguë qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Si quelqu'un avait décidé de se balader dans les jardins de l'Académie à cette heure, nous trouver ainsi enlacés éveillerait les soupçons.

- Toga... je... on pourrait nous voir...

Il releva la tête lentement et plongea son regard dans le mien. Passant sa main derrière ma nuque, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa tendrement. Je rougis de plus belle mais répondis à son baiser passionné.

- M'en fou, grogna t-il contre mes lèvres.

J'esquissai un léger sourire contre les siennes et il approfondit notre baiser langoureux. Il se recula de quelques millimètres et posa ses mains sur mes joues, m'obligeant à soutenir son regard.

- Je t'aime, le reste je m'en fou.

Je franchit l'espace qui nous séparait et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant à mon tour lui rendant son amour.

On dit que les gestes ont plus d'effets que les mots, en voici la preuve. Et puis je n'ai jamais été douée de parole avec les garçons. Enfin, il fallait quand même que je lui dise.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Dieu qu'il embrasse bien le bougre! Il a beau avoir le double de mon âge, il fait plutôt jeune dans ses gestes et ses actes, même lorsqu'on faisait l'amour. Bah oui, je vais pas dire qu'il n'était pas performant, c'est pas sympa! En plus, c'est tout le contraire!

- J'ai mal à la tête, peux-tu m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? Lui demandais-je, un sourire incrusté de sous-entendus accroché aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr, me répondit-il avec le même sourire, beaucoup plus explicite.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais ainsi mais je me rappelle bien en avoir voulu envie. Je me rappelais ce qu'il avait dit en passant devant l'infirmerie sans s'arrêter : "L'infirmerie est occupée, on va aller dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille" avait-il ajouté avec un regard plein de malices.

Je me réveilla encore une fois à ses côtés, encore une fois nue mais je m'en fichais. J'étais heureuse dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais et cela me suffisait.


End file.
